House of Comeback
by DisneyCrazed26
Summary: Nina just wanted to have an ordinary school year, but when you combine the Chosen One, the Osirion, and someone called the Asaria, that idea's gone up in smoke. Fabina, Amfie, Jara, Peddie, and Moy. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers of fanficton! This is my first story on here, but I'm going to try my best. I would love to get constructive criticism too. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis; otherwise I wouldn't have had Nina and Fabian break up in season 2. :) **

Nina's PoV:

I looked at my half packed suitcase of clothes and suddenly felt sad but happy at the same time. I had an awesome summer and found out Eddie lives in my town! I was never bored with going to the movies, the beach, and just staying home and relaxing all summer. Tomorrow I will be back at Anubis House with Eddie, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Joy, Mick, Jerome, Mara, and Fabian. **(A/N: Yes, I meant to put Fabian's name twice.) **Wow, do I miss Fabian so much. We were only able to talk on Skype for times because he went on holiday, as he would call it, to Australia. While he was there he bumped into Mick who said he would be coming back this year. Suddenly my Gran came into my room, breaking me out of my daydream.

"Nina, I need to talk to you," she said in her voice that only meant bad news was on its way.

"Sure?" I kind of asked while sitting down on my bed with its multicolored polka dotted comforter, "What is it?"

"Honey, you're not going back to England this year-"

Before she could finish I interrupted her with yelling, "Wait! What? What about all my friends? What about Fabian?"

"Wait a minute Nina. You didn't let me finish. You're not going to England next year, but everyone in you r house will be coming here a week after school starts and you all will stay in a house I am renting for the school year," She finally finished making me feel bad that I yelled at her.

I apologized to my Gran and then realized she said everyone in my house, not just my friends. That means Trudy and Victor are coming to America also. I don't mind Trudy; I mean she is probably the nicest person ever and a great cook. The problem is Victor. I mean he did save Joy's life last year with the tears of gold, but I still don't trust him. He talks to that stuffed raven for crying out loud! I just hope to Anubis that he does not bring Corbierre! I unpacked my suitcase seeing as I don't need it anymore and decided to call Eddie.

"Hello?" a groggy voice on the other end answered.

"Eddie, did I wake you up?" I ask apologetically.

"Yeah, sorta. Don't you know it is 11 o'clock in the morning!" he yelled at me seeming more awake than before. Note to self; do not call Eddie before noon on weekends.

I randomly yelled at him, "I am not going to England this year!"

"Wait? What? That's kind of weird; dad said I wasn't going either. I was gonna tell you later today but you beat me to it. Also, why do you seem so happy about that? What about Sibuna and all of that other stuff?" He asked.

While he was speaking I kind of drifted of daydreaming about what Fabian and all the other Sibuna's would think of being in America. Did I forget to mention that we kind of had to tell Mick and Mara everything? Jerome let something slip to Mara and she started to investigate everything like she did with Vera last year. I felt if Mara knew Mick should know because how would we explain to him that everyone disappears at random times. He is not the smartest of us all, but he's not that stupid. Mara fainted when we told her and Mick was talking gibberish for 3 hours before he could even make a simple coherent sentence. Luckily, only Victor overheard this and their initiations and said something like,"Great more little rats running around messing with my plans."

"Hey! Earth to Nina?" I suddenly hear Eddie call. I guess I kind of dozed off.

"Yeah, sorry, dozed off for a sec I guess. I am happy because Gran said that all of the Anubis House residents will be staying in America this term a week after school starts!" I practically squeal in his ear.

"Wow, that's awesome!" he says, "I am incredibly tired. I am going back to sleep. Bye Nina."

"Okay? Bye?" I practically ask having no idea how he could be exhausted when I know for a fact that he went to sleep at nine last night.

I am such a night owl that fell asleep at one last night and woke up at seven to pack my last minute backs. I have a good reason to take a nap, I only got six hours of sleep last night! I undo my covers on my bed and drifted to sleep.

_ "Nina! Nina! Nina!" I hear a familiar voice call._

_ "Who are you? Show yourself!" I yell, slightly afraid._

_ Suddenly a ghostly figure appeared in front of me. It took me a minute, but when I finally realized who it was I was utterly shocked._

_IT WAS SARAH! _

**A/N: Oooh….cliffy! I hope you liked the first chapter of House of Comeback. I will be working on what day(s) I will update and tell you next chapter. Thanks for taking the time to read my story! I would love it if you took a small part of your day to review! See you next chapter. (puts hand over eye) Sibuna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while. Please don't kill me. Over the summer I should have had more time to update. CITing at my camp ended up being more tiring than I thought it would be. Also on the weekends I had a ton of activities planned. I really wanted to update. I just got Microsoft Word on my laptop so I should be able to type more often. I am starting high school tomorrow, but I will try and update on Mondays as I will have the weekend to type. Sorry about the long authors note. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. If I did I think my friends would probably not be my friends anymore. (I'm that crazy) I also don't own any companies that you would recognize.**

Nina's PoV:

_"Nina! Nina! Nina!" I hear a familiar voice call._

_"Who are you? Show yourself!" I yell, slightly afraid_

_Suddenly a ghostly figure appeared in front of me. It took me a minute but when I finally figured out who it was, I was shocked._

_It was Sarah!_

_ "Sarah, what are you doing here?! I thought you couldn't come to me in my dreams anymore,"_

_ "Chosen One…You must find the Asaria…they will protect you and the Osirion…Chosen One the Betrayer lives…"_

I bolted up in my bed in utter shock. I hadn't had a dream like that in a long time. Then I realize something. The Betrayer is Rufus Zeno! He should be dead; I mean I saw him fall into a pit of fire. How could he be alive? All these emotions build up inside me and I start crying. The first person I think to call is Eddie because my Gran can't help me with this. I grab my phone and hit 4 on my speed dial. It rings four times before he picks up.

"What? You just called me like an hour and a half ago," he yells, clearly annoyed.

"Eddie…." I manage to get out before breaking out into sobs.

"Nina, are you okay? You know what, you're not okay. You're crying. I don't care what you say I am coming over in twenty minutes," he says like a worried big brother before hanging up.

I am glad he didn't give me an option and he is coming over now. I really need a shoulder to cry on right now. I just can't believe that Rufus is still alive. I mean I'm pretty sure that everyone is Sibuna thinks he's dead.

_**20 Minutes later…**_

Eddie busted through my bedroom door and as soon as he saw me sitting on my bed for reasons unknown to him he sat down next to me. I put my head on his shoulder, still crying my eyes out. People always ask if I have some sort of romantic connection with him because he is my Osirion. That is not true at all as this summer he has become the big brother I always wanted but never had. After a few minutes he looked like he had a great idea. Eddie grabbed my phone, hit a speed dial number I couldn't see and handed my phone to me.

"Hey, Neens!" I hear my boyfriend, Fabian, say, "I can't wait to see you in a week or so. I miss you so much!"

"F-Fabian?" I weakly choke out trying not to start sobbing again.

"Nina! What happened? Why are you crying?" he asked me in what I call his 'Worried Boyfriend' voice.

"No! Sarah, s-she c-came to me in a d-dream and said 'The-the Betrayer lives!' She also said he-he is ou-out to g-get me and Eddie!"

"So let me get this straight. Rufus the crazy psychopath who should be dead is still alive and is out to get you and Eddie? Now I get why you're upset. Do you want me to tell Eddie for you?" he says to me trying to calm me down as much as possible.

"Yes please." I tell him as I hand to phone to Eddie.

After talking to Fabian, I feel a lot better. I hear Eddie hang up the phone just I drift off into more sleep, hopefully not riddled with nightmares of Rufus.

Eddie's PoV:

I am seriously going to kill Rufus the next time I see him. I don't care that he wasn't the actual reason Nina was crying! When they told me everything that happened during Nina's first term I also wanted to kill Rufus. Not that I am the murdering type, it's just a figure of speech. He kidnapped Jerry**(A/N: I mean Jerome but since we're inside Eddie's mind I think he would call him Jerry in his mind as he does out loud)** and MY Yacker. Yes I called her my Yacker and I don't care what anyone thinks. Wow, I'm talking to myself in my mind. I only do that when I'm either really sad or really mad. I look over to Nina and see she is fast asleep. I think I'll go out for a run to blow off some stream. I put Nina's phone on her nightstand and mine in my pocket so she can reach me in case of an emergency.

_**20 Minutes later…**_

Nina's PoV:

When I wake up from my nap I am glad I did not have any more dreams. When I went to sleep Eddie was here and now he is not. He seemed kind of mad so he might have gone out for a run, a habit he developed over the summer to look better for Patricia as if he would lose her. As if, she is totally head over heels in love with him.

_**A few minutes later**_

As I was looking on my laptop for information on the Asaria being on my sixth search engine that told me 'No Results found- Please check your spelling and narrow down to key words please' a sweaty Eddie **(A/N: hey that rhymes sorta)** walked through the door breathing slightly heavier than he usually does.

"Hey little sister," he panted out of breath.

"Hey big brother. How was your run?" I ask him.

"Okay, I guess. I am sleeping over tonight in case HE is watching you," Eddie says putting emphasis on the "he" knowing I wouldn't want to hear the name.

"I'm not a baby, but I know there is no convincing you. Whatever, we have school tomorrow and it is 9:30 so we should get to sleep," I yawn,

I don't get a response from Eddie as he is already flopped out on the sleeping bag he took out from my closet amongst our talking. He can be such a dork sometimes. I close my eyes for the still much needed sleep and hope for no creepy dreams.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hope to be able to update regularly on Mondays, but I'm starting high school. In all honors classes too, even though surprisingly I don't do extremely well in English. I hope you have a great rest of the day even though it is late. Goodnight. (puts hand over eye) Sibuna!**

_._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! Glad to see I got a couple more people following this story so to speak. I don't really have much to say so here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. I also don't own anything else you would recognize.**

Nina's PoV:

I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm blaring a lot louder than I had thought I had set it to. I wish that it was still summer. I get up out of bed and go over to where Eddie is lying down.

"Hey! Get up!" I yell while lightly nudging him with my foot.

"Mnphm! Five more minutes mom!" he grumbles in response.

"Get up!" I yell at him more firmly this time, "First of all I am not your mother. Second of all it is 6:30 and the bus comes at 7:30."

"Oh," Eddie says now more awake, "Hi Nina. Sorry, I was kind of half asleep. You can take first shower."

I give him a brief nod and head to the bathroom. After my shower I change into my favorite outfit. It consists of light wash jeans, a blue t-shirt that says "I 3 Nerds", and my black and white Converse One Stars. I do my hair in its normal style and apply some light make up. I come out into my room to see Eddie already dressed wearing a plaid red button down, dark jeans, and red Vans.

"How are you dressed?" I asked giving him a confused look, "I was in my bathroom."

"I used the other bathroom, duh. It takes time for me to look this good," he says cockily running a hand through his hair.

My Gran made us a wonderful breakfast of eggs and bacon and we headed for the bus stop. Luckily we are the first bus stop so everyone can take their pick on who they sit with. I find an empty 3 seater **(A/N: In my school that's what we call the bus seats. 3 seaters and 2 seaters)** and I take a seat while Eddie sits in the 2 seater across from it. Three bus stops later one of my best American friends, Sasha, comes on. Opps! I forgot to tell her I was coming to school this year. I call her name and she runs up to where we are sitting.

"OMG! Nina, I cannot believe you are here! Who's that!" she squeals while pointing to Eddie, " I can't believe it!"

"Calm down, Sasha!" I loved her like a sister, but she could be so hyper sometimes.

I looked at Sasha and she hasn't changed a bit. Her long brown hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing a pink shirt that said "LOVE" on it, white jeans, and pink Converse All Stars. Ever since we met in kindergarten Sasha was a girly-girly. Thank goodness she wasn't as girly as Amber though.

"That's Eddie to answer one of your questions. The answer to your other question is my friends from England are coming in a week to experience America," I respond to my jumping bean of a friend.

"Cool! Is he your boyfriend?!" she asks still jumping up and down.

"No!" Eddie and I both scream in unison, "We are just close friends. We think of each other as siblings!"

"Whatever you say!" she sings.

"You should know I'm not dating him. I've already told you on the phone about Fabian," I remind her.

"Oh yeah!" she realizes.

Just as she said that my other best friend from America walks onto the bus. Her name is Rachel and she is very shy until you know her. Although Sasha is incredibly intelligent, I have to say Rachel probably is a little smarter when it comes to work out problems. She spots me and Sasha and walk over to where we are sitting.

"Hi, Nina. What brings you to this bus?" she asks calmly. She has always been the calmest of our trio.

"Just going to school here with all my British friends coming in a week," I casually tell her.

"Oh. That's nice," she answers, "I hope they like me."

"Of course they will, Rachel!" I reassure her, "I think you're going to get along great with my friend, Mara. Sasha you probably will become great friends with my friend, Amber"

"Thanks," Rachel says.

"Are there any cute British boys I could go out with?" Sasha asks, "I want a boyfriend so badly!"

"Well," I start, "I have to say the guys in our house are attractive, but the only one not taken is Mick and I'm 99% sure he likes this girl, Joy."

"Aw…." she sighs, disappointed.

"Besides Sasha moping about her dating life, this seems like it's going to be a fantastic year!" Rachel exclaims.

"Yeah…..I suppose so." I say but add mentally _Not if Rufus is back._

**A/N: So I was able to update on Monday! BTW the characters Rachel and Sasha are based off of my real best friends, only with different names. I'm sad because I only sometimes see "Sasha" on the way into high school and I only saw "Rachel" once in the hall on the first day of school last Wednesday. Have a good night everyone. (Puts hand over eye) Sibuna! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello all of my readers. Sorry I did not update last Monday, but I was busy. I was kind of bored and had nothing to do so I decided to type the next chapter for you all. I'm glad all of you like this story so far. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or anything else you may recognize.**

Nina's PoV:

Sasha, Eddie, Rachel, and I continue talking for the rest of the bus ride. Eddie got awfully bored though, because I was telling Sasha and Rachel about everyone in Anubis hose. I know you probably are thinking enough people know about the mystery and I wouldn't tell any other people about it. Well you are wrong. Sasha and Rachel know about Sibuna. It wasn't on purpose, just let me explain. I butt dialed Rachel on my phone about a month ago while Eddie and I were talking about the mystery. A day later I got a 3 way call from Rachel and Sasha demanding I explain myself. I couldn't lie to them, even over the phone. They have known me way too long to buy my lies. Right before we get off the bus I notice Rachel isn't that sporty tomboyish girl saw 2 years ago. Today she wore a pair of green jeans, a white shirt with Yoshi on it, a pair of lime green Converse All Stars, and her long black hair hung loose over she shoulders. As soon as we got off the bus, the gossip started. I hear murmurs of:

"Did she get kicked out of the boarding school?"

"Is that her boyfriend?"

"Nah, he can't be. He's too cool for her."

Eddie walked up to the group of girls and yelled his head off, "She did not get kicked out, I am not her boyfriend, and it's not because I'm too cool for her!"

"Yeah!" Rachel and Sasha added in.

That was a big mistake. Turns out the group of 3 girls that was the center of the gossip, were the schools populars. Carmen and her 2 blonde copycat followers, Megan and Lola are the center of the school. They all dressed in the same outfit every day and brought people down if they were not their definition of cool. I wasn't exactly one of their usual targets. In fact, I was pretty popular at my school. It's just that if something is not right with someone they take the chance and pounce on it.

Carmen turned to me and sneered, "I bet at that boarding school you had no friends. I mean because you're so obsessed with Egypt of course."

After she said that I just snapped, "I have plenty of friends in England! I even have a boyfriend! All of them are coming in a week!"

"We'll see," she sang whined as she stepped away from us.

"Gosh, I hate her!" I quietly yelled once she was far enough away.

"Yeah, we do too," Eddie, Rachel, and Sasha agreed.

Once classes started it was pretty boring. For some odd reason everyone was learning what Eddie and I did last year. Luckily, because of that, the school day went by quickly and before I knew it, it was my last period class. I had my elective, which was drama. I walked through the doors and saw someone who I did not expect to see.

"Mr. Winkler?!" I yelled making everyone in the room stare at me.

"Nina? Who would have thought of all the schools in America you went here. Small world," he remarked.

"Yeah, so weird," I decide on saying.

"Why are you in America again? I mean instead of England?" he asked me.

"Oh, my friends are coming in a week and coming to this school. Everyone in Anubis House, that is," I explained.

"That sounds interesting. I can't wait to see them. Any new mysteries last year?"

"You have no idea." I drawl out .I will have to tell him another time.

"Hey, Nina. Who's this? Do you know him?" Eddie butted in with a million questions.

"Yeah. Mr. Winkler this is Eddie. Eddie this is Mr. Winkler. He was my drama and history teacher the term before you came."

"Oh that's nice," Eddie held out his and shook it with Mr. Winkler's.

"Class must start now. May we talk about your last term when your friends come, Nina?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

The last period of the day was fun and the school play for the year will be _Little Shop of Horrors_. The auditions for the play will be in 4 weeks, now the others can audition for the play if they want. I had more fun at the first day of school I originally thought I would.

**A/N: I know it ended really awkwardly, but I wasn't sure how to end it. Sorry about that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review please. (Puts hand over eye) Sibuna!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever, please don't kill me! The next chapter that was supposed to come was when the rest of them come to America, but I have re read it and want to fix those few chapters, but I have writers block on how to do that. Also, I got a concussion at school a few months ago, making my doctor keep me away from doing anything that requires thinking, including writing, and to my luck I actually don't have writers block those few days and forgot what my ideas were. THEN, I find out I'm doing not so good in Geometry, so I have to bring my grade up. So, I have come up with a sort of "fliller chapter". I also apologize for any mispellings on this chapter, I usually use Microsoft Word, but my laptop crashed and Best Buy had to wipe its memory so right now all I have is Word Pad. *groans* Anyway, without further or do, here is the chapter that I am very disapointed in.**

**Disclamer: I don't own HoA, Youtube, or Little Shop of Horrors. Sorry!**

Nina's PoV:

"Suddenly Seymour is standing beside me! He don't give me orders, he don't con-" I start singing before I see Eddie come through the doorway.

"Hey, that was really good. I never knew you sang," he states.

"Yeah," I wisper looking at the ground, "I love singing, but I don't think I'm very good. That's why I stopped when you walked in."

Suddenly, I hear 2 high pitched giggles come from the doorway. I turn around to see Rachel and Sasha, looking at me with knowing faces. I give them a "don't you dare tell him look" and Rachel seems to get the message, but I'm not sure about Sasha.

"Are you kidding me Nina! What the flack(A/N: Sorry if you don't get it. It's a Directioner thing. Look it up) are you talking about you silly goose?" Sasha yells, in a very odd way.

"Sasha, what did we talk about with you using One Direction inside jokes around us?" Rachel asks.

"Not to do it," she mumbles.

"I don't care what she says I want an explanaition! I am so confused!" Eddie yells frustrated.

Sasha and Rachel give me a "tell the truth" glare, and I groan making Eddie look even more confused. I think about it for a moment and decide to tell him the truth like Sasha and Rachel want me to. He is my "brother" after all.

"Okay, so 3 years ago, before I came to Anubis, I posted a couple of videos of me singing on Youtube. Most of the comments were nice, but when I got to school the next day Carmen told me that if I didn't take them down she would spread a rumor that I used autotune and I was tone deaf. I haven't sung in public since then. I don't even know if I'm auditioning for the musical," I finally finish explaining.

Eddie looks at me with sympathetic eyes and says, "Nina, if it helps, I'll practice with you. I want to be in ensemble, but I could be Seymour at the house."

Thats the reason I love Eddie, in a brotherly way of course. He always knew what to say to make me feel better. Even when I got poison ivy after a hike in the woods, he stayed behind with me when we were both supposed to go to a pool party.

"Thanks, Eddie. I would love that," I say giving him a big hug.

"We'll help, too!" Sasha says, "I was thinking of trying out for one of the singing storytellers anyways."

"I don't know if I'll end up trying out, but you're my friend, Ni Ni," Rachel says using the nickname I had in 3rd grade, but now hate.

"Okay," I start, "Can we start with Skid Row first? Thats the one I'm having the most difficulty with,"

"Alrighty then, give me the music," Sasha instructs, being the most musically inclined of us all.

She looks through the music for a good 5 minutes, taking note of the places I highlighted as my points of difficulty. She showed me what to do and I decided to start with my solo.

"Where the guys are drips. Where they rip your slips. Where relationships are no go. Down on skid row Down on skid row, Down on skid row, Down on skid row!" I sing.

"That was really good," Rachel comments, "You could compete with Christina Grimmie, Alex Goot, and Megan Nicole all combined into one person!"

We practice the rest of the day before all falling alseep and me dreaming about when Fabian and the others are coming.

**A/N: I know it was not the best! This may also not flow with the previous chapter and the one coming up in the next few weeks, but I wanted to give you something. I'm sorry if you did not like it, and feel free to tell me you didn't. I don't even think its good enough to put out but I feel guilty not updating. By the way, if you are wondering who the 3 people Rachel mentions are, they are YouTube singers who are AMAZING!**

**Also, I am having a character contest for a character that will first appear in anywhere between chapters 18-20 or so. I am on chapter 17 writing wise, but as I said I need to fix up the "Come to America" chapters before I do anything else updating. All that is required is the character is a girl, around the people in Sibuna's age, and for you to not include the last name(you will find out why when you read). It is also prefered you give a style description(what they like to wear), what they look like(eyes, hair, height, ect.), first and middle name, personality, who they become closer friends with(can be people from England), siblings, and you can include anything else you think is important. Right now there is no deadline, so you have time to think.**

**Review please! (puts hand over eye) Sibuna!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, people! For anyone who did not read my authors note, this story will not be affected by the new season! So, this is the chapter you have all been waiting for, when they all arrive to America! Who knows, maybe you might get a double upload this week. It depends on if I feel like typing. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or anything else you may recognize. **

Nina's PoV:

_Beeeeeeeep!_

I wake up to the sound of my alarm blaring. I look at my clock and it reads 9:45. Oh no! How many times did I hit the snooze button? I start rushing around grabbing my clothes I laid out the night before and run out into the hallway to use the bathroom in Anubis House. I don't know how the actual Anubis House ended up in America, it just did. In the hallway I bump into Eddie who looks fully calm for us already being 2 hours and 15 minutes late to school.

"Whoa, Nina, chill. What's got you so worked up?" he asks

"We are late for school! Are you blind or something?!" I scream at him, really wondering if he is okay.

"Nina, we aren't going to school today. It's Friday, we are picking up everyone at the airport today, remember," he explains slowly to me as if I was a total idiot.

I visibly relax and thank him for reminding me, and go into the bathroom to get dressed. I put on a pair of old worn jeans and a t-shirt with a cartoon owl on it that says "It's owl good." I walk downstairs to see Sasha, Rachel, and Eddie eating bagels from my favorite bagel place down the street. Eddie tosses me a bagel with Taylor Ham on it and we get into Eddie's used car his dad got him over the summer.

"So, Nina, are you excited to see the famous Fabian Rutter?" Sasha asked me, saying 'Fabian Rutter' in the most ridiculous accent.

"Yeah, I just miss him soooo much, you know." I tell her, while laughing at her pronunciation of Fabian's name.

"We know. He's all you have been talking about for the last week," Rachel comments.

"Really?" I ask, unaware that I had talked about him so much, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"It's okay," Eddie says, "Hey! Everyone out, we are at the airport!"

We all get settled down in the area where you are supposed to meet incoming passengers, because it could be a while. Somehow it ended up where it was only 2 of our British friends on a plane, so it would take a while for all of the flights to come in. I start to doze off until….

"Hello, Miss Martin, Edison" I hear a voice whisper behind me.

I whip my head around to see Victor smirking at me with, oh great, Corbierre under his arm and Trudy warmly smiling at me.

"Hi, Victor, lovely to see you," I say ever so sarcastically, "These are my friends Sasha and Rachel," pointing respectively at them.

Me and Eddie both get up to give Trudy a hug and say hello and, Trudy being the sweet lady she was, went and gave Sasha and Rachel hugs too.

"Well, I trust you will be okay seeing that the rest get to the house. Victor and I will be going there now, just to get everything ready," Trudy informs us.

"Alright, thanks for letting us know Trudy," me and Eddie chorus.

Just a few minutes later I hear a very high pitched girly scream of, "Nina!"

I turn around to see a wave of pink come and attack me into a hug. I let her hug me for a good minute until it was obvious that she was cutting off my air supply.

"Amber, I need to breathe." I choke out.

"Omg, Nina! I am so sorry!" she screams a bit too loud as everyone within 100 feet of us has turned around to look at us.

"It's alright Amber. Who else was on your flight?" I asked, "I thought it was 2 people per plane,"

"Um, hello, Nina! The second person from the plane standing right here!" I turn around to see Alfie waving at me.

I apologize for not noticing him and help them get settled with their bags in our waiting area. We had been here for a while so I go and get an apple from the quick mart a short walk from where we are sitting and when I come back I see Alfie giving Jerome a hug. Also, what a surprise, I see Mara and Rachel talking about some new luggage lock she had on her suitcase.

Once I get over there, I yell, "Hey Mara and Jerome! Long time no see!"

"Hey Nina, how are you," Jerome and Mara ask at the very same time in a weird couple way.

"Good, thanks," I respond and give both of them a hug.

I hear over the announcement, like what was supposed to happen for the other flights, a flight number on my list being called. I don't know who is on the flight, but Amber insits on coming with me in case it is Fabian saying she does not want to miss the 'Fabina meet up moment' whatever that means.

When we get up to where the people came out of baggage claim, to my excitement, yet disappointment, I see a petite brunette. I look down at her bag but what surprises me is what other hand, someone else's hand is intertwined with her own. I poke Amber, gesturing down at her hand and her eyes widen. My eyes travel up the other persons arm and who I see shocks me. When they finally get to us, I am still awestruck.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Joy asked.

"When in the world did this happen!?" Amber and I scream at pretty much the same time.

"What do you mean?" Mick and Joy ask completely clueless.

"This!" I say while lifting up there still intertwined hands.

"Oh, me and Joy dating, you mean. Yeah it actually is a really funny story. You see, both our families were on holiday at the same beach about a month ago and we hung out a lot. By the end of the trip I had asked her to be my girlfriend and she accepted right away. We have been inseparable ever since," Mick explains while looking at Joy with probably the biggest smile on his face.

We help them get to where we are all meeting and all the while Amber is screaming something along the lines of 'Moy' making even more people stare at us, including a security guard. I try and calm her down a bit an am successful. Once we get to everyone else, everyone has the same question:

"What is up with Amber screaming?!"

"Oh, nothing really, Joy and Mick are dating and being Amber, she is REALLY excited about it," I explain to which everyone pretty much nods in understanding.

With pretty much everyone here, the only people left are Fabian and Patricia. By now, both me and Eddie are aching with anticipation to see them. I mean, it has been a whole summer. According to the flight list my Gran gave me, their flight should be arriving in 45 minutes.

_**45 Minutes Later…**_

"Flight 0206 is now arriving. I repeat flight 0206 is now arriving," I hear over the intercom.

That's Fabians flight! I jump up along with Eddie and run over to where we had picked up Mick and Joy and patiently scanned the crowd for my boyfriend. After about a minute I see him with his big bulky black suitcase and run up to him.

"Fabes!" I yell while running so he spots me.

"Neens!" he yells right back once he sees me.

When I get to him it's like the reunion I always imagined. I hugged him as tight as I possibly could and buried my face into his neck. We stop hugging and he pulls me in by my waist and kisses me. Oh gosh, have I missed this. We pull away smiling with our faces still just inches apart.

"I missed you so much," I breathe, just enjoying the moment.

"Me too," he says, smiling brightly at me.

I look over to 'Peddie" and they are going through the same thing we did; only it seems like Patricia is more or less attacking Eddie's face, whereas me and Fabian were able to control ourselves in public. We go to where the rest of Sibuna is along with 'Peddie' who are grinning like idiots at each other.

I give Eddie and my 2 BAF (Best American Friends) a look to say we need to tell them about what has happened.

"Everyone!" yell just loudly enough for them to hear, "I know that it is your first day here, but we need to have a Sibuna meeting tonight. Also, there will be a guest at said meeting."

"Who?" Joy asks.

"You will find out when the meeting happens," Eddie assures them.

After a quick drive to the actual Anubis House, don't ask me how it got here, I really don't know everyone unpacked and got settled in. While everyone was busy, they didn't know I was having a conversation with our 'special guest' over text.

_To: Jason-_ _Can you make it here for a Sibuna meeting without Victor noticing?_

_From: Jason-__ I believe so. What time do I need to be there by, Nina?_

_To: Jason-__ The usual time, midnight._

_From: Jason-__ Alright, see you then_

_**Later at the Sibuna Meeting:**_

"Wait a minute, why are they here?" Jerome asks pointing to Sasha and Rachel like they are aliens or something.

"They over heard me talking about the mysteries to Eddie and it was no use lying to them. I swear they have promised to not tell anyone. They even did the whole 'pledge then throw something in the fire' thing everyone else had to do," I explain hoping everyone would be okay with them knowing

"I guess we can trust them," Mara puts in "I mean, if they have kept it a secret for this long, why would they tell?"

Everyone seems to agree with Mara's statement and settles down. The attic has since been converted back to the way it was, being that if any relatives wanted to stay close by, they could always stay with my Gran.

"Remember how I said there was going to be a special guest today?" everyone nodded, urging me to go on, "Well they are here. Do you want me to bring them in?"

"I guess…I don't see how they are so important thou-" Patricia starts, but is interrupted by Eddie elbowing her in the side. She gives him a look, but then decides to let it slip.

"Okay, how about I make this fun. A game of guess who?" I inquire.

Everyone said something along the lines of 'Sure' so I started. **(A/N: Incase it gets confusing Nina is the one giving the clues at all times)**

"It's a guy."

"Victor!" Alfie yells out.

"Robert Pattinson!" Joy guesses. I roll my eyes at her Twilight obsession.

"No, it is someone all the British people definitely know."

"Mr. Sweet," Fabian guesses.

"It is NOT my dad," Eddie says exasperated, "You are on the right track though, he is a teacher."

"Mrs. Andrews?" Amber asks

"Ambs," Alfie starts not knowing how to tell her, "Mrs. Andrews is a woman. We are guessing for a guy!"

"Oh, right" she whispers realizing her mistake.

"Do you want me to tell you?" I ask

"Yes!" they all yell.

"Okay you can come in now!" I call through the small opening between the 2 doors of the attic.

Mr. Winkler walks through he door and everyone's mouth drops open.

"Mr. Winkler?!"

**A/N: Wow, this chapter ended up being about 2ooo words. So, how did you guys like it? I know I left you with a cliffhanger, but remember, I said I may update again sometime within the next week.**

**Also, remember I am having a character contest for a character that will first appear in anywhere between chapters 18-20 or so. I am on chapter 17 writing wise and will work the winning character into the story line once my writers block has cleared. All that is required is the character is a girl, around the people in Sibuna's age, and for you to not include the last name (you will find out why when you read). It is also preferred you give a style description (what they like to wear), what they look like (eyes, hair, height, ect.), first and middle name, personality, who they become closer friends with (can be people from England), siblings, and you can include anything else you think is important. Right now there is still no deadline, so you have time to think.**

**So, hope you liked the chapter. Review please! (puts hand over eye) Sibuna!**


End file.
